


The Little Things

by QuietBEGalaxy



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Drabbles, Language, M/M, More pairings and characters will be added to the tag later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slash (malexmale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietBEGalaxy/pseuds/QuietBEGalaxy
Summary: The many moments where M-21 takes notice of how the others treat him and what the actions entail.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> **The Little Things** – SpiderRealm  
>  **Drabble 1:** Shoe Sizes  
>  **Summary:** The many moments where M-21 takes notice of how the others treat him and what the actions entail.  
>  **Drabble Pairing(s):** Frankenstein/M-21  
>  **Warning(s):** Language; Slash (malexmale); Drabbles  
>  **Note:** This work is unbeta’d and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding!

He had never noticed it until Takeo and Tao joined them. At the beginning, he had no reason to believe that Frankenstein treated him differently. When it was just the three of them, how the blond haired scientist treated M-21 compared to Sir Raizel was obvious and expected as the black haired Noblesse was far more important to Frankenstein.

It was just something he had gotten used to and accepted. There had been some moments where M-21 questioned the intent behind certain actions from Frankenstein, but M-21 soon became used to the blond haired man’s weird quirks and how he treated him, and just wrote that down to how Frankenstein treated anyone who wasn’t his Master.

“Our shoe sizes?” Tao blinked owlishly, a nervous smile twitching on his lips.

M-21 inwardly felt amused at how Tao and Takeo still tread lightly around Frankenstein and Sir Raizel. It reminded him of how he used to be. But that wasn’t what perked his curiosity and suspicion.

They were in the lab and M-21 was sat on the examination table after having pulled his shirt back on once the blond scientist had finished doing his bi-weekly checkups. Frankenstein stood to his right at the edge of the examination table, turned so that both M-21 and the two new members in their household were well within his sights. Takeo and Tao were sat on the other examination table adjacent to him, having hesitantly complied with Frankenstein on his request for a check up.

“Yes, I will need your shoe sizes in order to provide the two of you with your uniform shoes. I can’t allow two new security guards to wear whatever they want, after all. And there’s a standard I have for the uniform in question.” Frankenstein smiled, the florescent lights causing the glasses he always wore when working to glare sharply, hiding his eyes and making that smile seem more sinister to an otherwise normal request.

And it was that request that had M-21 narrow his eyes on Frankenstein.

He hadn’t been asked for his shoe size.

Frankenstein had instead taken a simple tailor measuring tape and had gotten the size of his feet himself. M-21 did not understand how shoe sizes were taken with a measuring tape, but the more he thought on it, he was certain it didn’t require practically massaging his bare feet. He flushed faintly at the memory of having strong, slim fingers kneading into the tops and heel of his feet, finger tips ghosting along his ankles and down the sides of his feet.

As Takeo and Tao dutifully gave their shoe sizes to Frankenstein who was writing the information down on a small note pad he pulled from his lab coat pocket, M-21 wondered what the difference in how Frankenstein got this information meant. A thought entered his mind suggesting flirting, but M-21 viciously shoved the thought aside. No one could possibly want someone like him.

“And I would need your body measurements in order to have your uniforms tailored to your bodies. I will not have the security guards of my school in ill fitted uniforms.” Frankenstein huffed, as if he had dealt with this problem before.

The same thought rushed back toward him with a fury, and no amount of denying could make it seem untrue. M-21 flushed heavily and turned away before anyone could notice, but the action of his movements instead drew more attention onto him.

“M-21?” Takeo questioned softly.

M-21 bent his head so his grey hair could hide his bright red face from view. He could practically feel the waves of amusement coming from the blond scientist next to him.

Frankenstein hadn’t ask for his body measurements in the same way he had asked them either...M-21 flushed heavier at the memory that had seemed so innocent at the time, ignoring the concerned two who were looking more and more confused over his sudden reaction.

M-21 didn’t want to think further on the intent behind Frankenstein’s actions, even as he realized more and more what each and every single moment since he moved in meant in light of his realization.

A quick peek to Frankenstein showed the man staring at him with amused eyes, the shade of blue of his eyes noticeably darker as he grinned sharply at him.

He shivered at the look. It might have been best if he hadn’t realized how differently Frankenstein treated him.

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author’s Note:** I hardcore ship Frankenstein and M-21. I just love how the two interact with one another and started shipping them the moment M-21 asked Frankenstein for a new cellphone in what felt like many, MANY, chapters ago!
> 
> These little drabbles will have no timeline to them and will basically be whatever scenario I like to imagine M-21 in with the other men within _Noblesse_. And also, there will be no set update dates; this basically goes with all of my stories.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! If any of you prefer to read over on FF, I am also under the same username; _SpiderRealm_
> 
> Until the next drabble, cya!  
> ~ Spider


End file.
